


Valentine

by Raven6113



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven6113/pseuds/Raven6113
Summary: Valentine's with Kaeden and Ahsoka
Relationships: Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Valentine

This story takes place post ROTJ. After Emperor Palpatine was defeated, Ahsoka and Kaeden had reunited and, because of their shared feelings towards each other, decided to try and make things work between the two.

__________________________________________________________

It had been a few days since she’d last seen Kaeden. Mon Mothma had contacted her, asking if they could meet at a below the radar location in nowhere space. Obviously, Ahsoka had agreed. 

As it turned out, the meeting was only to congratulate Ahsoka for her work as Fulcrum, getting important information to the Rebellion and coordinating the different rebel cells. It was difficult work, but Ahsoka was good at it. 

Surprisingly, she’d been asked to take some time off for a while, in order to make sure she didn’t over work herself. Ahsoka had decided to try to settle down and live a normal life, away from daily wars and battles, among other galaxy-changing events. 

Besides, she really wanted to make things with Kaeden work out, no matter how long they took. She knew Kaeden felt the same way. It took a special kind of patience to be with Ahsoka, being the dense ex-Jedi that she was.

As she came out of hyperspace, she saw the expanse of Lothal in front of her ship. It really was a beautiful planet, and she was glad Kaeden and herself had decided to stay there.

After she’d put down her ship, she headed towards the edge of town, where their house was. It was a small building with only a few rooms, but it worked for them. Neither of them had many personal belongings and as long as they had each other, they’d have enough.

It was morning when she reached their abode, just early enough that Kaeden would be waking.

Opening the door, she found the lights were dimmed. She could barely see anything. Why would the lights be dimmed? It would be the perfect atmosphere for attackers, Ahsoka realized. Are we under attack? How would the remaining Imperials have figured out we worked with the Rebellion? Where’s Kaeden!

Millions of scenarios ran through her mind as she prepared herself for an attacking, arms reaching down to her waist for her lightsabers. She slowly searched the living room and kitchen, which were really just one big, gray room separated by a marble counter. There was no sign of any attackers anywhere, just some food on the table. They must have surprised Kaeden.

She’d tried to keep her footsteps quiet going up the stairs, walking on the tips of her toes. Her heart was racing. She would do anything to protect Kaeden, a trait that she’d gotten from her master, before it had all gone downhill. How had everything gone wrong so fast, Ahsoka wondered.

She snapped herself back to the present as she reached the door to their bedroom. It was open. She pulled her lightsabers out, ready for a fight. Ahsoka had fought in close corridors before; she was ready.

Launching herself into the room with the force, she pivoted on her foot, speedily scanning the room. What she saw made her stop and gape, her jaw hitting the floor.

Standing there, as if nothing was wrong, was Kaeden. Her hair was braided in its usual style and covered by a black headscarf. She was wearing a short crimson-red dress that was something both super attractive yet modest. Her hands were by her sides, and her stunning hazel eyes were wide, staring right at Ahsoka. “Why do you have your lightsabers?” she asked.

“I-I thought you were under attack. The lights were on so I knew someone was awake, but they were so dark that I thought someone was trying to sneak up on me.” Ahsoka replied, a confused look on her face. “Why are you uh wearing that?” Smooth as ever, huh.

Kaeden’s face told her that she was missing something obvious, and Ahsoka could tell that this would be another one of her thick-minded moments that Kaeden would playfully tease her about in the future.

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I thought I would surprise you.”

Ahsoka’s eyebrows, or where she would have eyebrows if Togruta had hair, furled, something Kaeden found so attractive. Her deep blue eyes looked slightly downwards, indicating that she was in deep thought.

“What is that,” Ahsoka asked her, puzzled. “I never learned about it as a Jedi.”

“Oh… well I’m not exactly sure why it’s a thing, but it’s supposed to be a day where people celebrate their romance.”

Ahsoka took a minute, absorbing the information. Then, she swiftly facepalmed. “Ugh, I’m sorry Kaeden. I had no idea.”

Kaeden brought her hands to Ahsoka’s, gently cradling them. “It’s okay. I should’ve told you, instead of trying to surprise you,” Kaeden said, also realizing where she’d messed up.

“No, I should’ve known,” Ahsoka said, before a moment of silence fell upon the pair. “This was super sweet of you though. Thank you for doing all of this, I really appreciate it.” Kaeden looked up at Ahsoka’s gorgeous face, and knew she meant it. She gently kissed Ahsoka on the cheek, an idea her partner had only recently gotten comfortable with.

Pulling back, she saw a slight blush on Ahsoka’s cheeks. “I know this isn’t exactly the perfect time, but I’ve gotta go to the clinic.” It seemed that doctors didn’t get Valentine’s Day off. “I made you breakfast, it’s on the table downstairs.”

“Thank you, Kaeden,” Ahsoka said, giving her an affectionate smile.

__________________________________________________________

After Kaeden had changed to something a little less romantic and went to the clinic, Ahsoka silently ate. Kaeden is a really good cook, she thought to herself. She began pondering what she could do to make it up to Kaeden.

It took her awhile to come up with an idea, being the romantic novice that she was. It hit her after she’d started meditating. There was this beautiful range of hills overlooking the city, slightly beyond Ezra’s old tower. Maybe she could set something up over there.

__________________________________________________________

Kaeden knew she’d moved a little too fast for Ahsoka. She’d seen that her partner had become more accepting of them being together, so she’d thought that maybe they could move up to the next level. She had been finding ways to kiss Ahsoka on the cheek, fulfilling the promise she’d made to her all those years ago on Raada.

I could kiss you.

Those words echoed in Kaeden’s head, making her chuckle to herself. Ahsoka’s always said that she’s the awkward one, but Kaeden wasn’t much better. Maybe my fiasco this morning could be forgotten if we just have a nice dinner tonight, Kaeden thought while on her way home. It was almost sunset by now.

As she approached her and Ahsoka’s residence, she noticed that Ahsoka was waiting outside, wearing a long navy blue dress that matched her eyes.

“What’s all this for?” Kaeden asked when she reached the door.

“Just follow me,” Ahsoka replied, a beaming yet mischievous smile lighting up her face as she reached out her hand.

Slightly surprised but more curious, Kaeden accepted it and climbed onto their speeder, wrapping her arms around Ahsoka’s waist. “Where are we going, exactly.”

“Just hold on,” Ahsoka said, looking back at her and winking. Woah.

Kaeden’s eyes scanned the plains of Lothal as they went. It really was an amazing planet. She spotted several Loth Cats hiding in the tall grass, and maybe even some wolves, although she wasn’t really sure. When they sped past Ezra’s watch tower, Kaeden looked forward, searching for where they could possibly be going.

All she saw were hills, stretching for who knows how long. As they got closer to them, she saw something strange. There was a lone tree on the hill nearest to the city. Underneath it’s long branches was a blanket with a picnic basket on it. It was set in a lovely area, with purple and yellow flowers surrounding it.

Ahsoka parked the speeder behind the tree and hopped off, holding out her hand. Kaeden took it and jumped off too. “Did you really set all of this up?”

Ahsoka just smiled. “I figured you’d like it, being in nature. And you’ve always said how wonderful you thought the city looked, so I thought we could come here.” She was right, it really was a wonderful view, especially with the sun about to set right behind where the Imperial dome used to be. They stood side by side, overlooking the city. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s amazing,” Kaeden said, awestruck. She didn’t want to try to be romantic, given how much she’d failed at it earlier that day, but she couldn’t help herself. Kaeden glanced over at Ahsoka, who was admiring the view as much as she was. “You’re amazing.”

Ahsoka looked over at her, her heavenly eyes looking into Kaeden’s amber ones. Kaeden could feel Ahsoka take her hands. “It’s the least I could do, for all you do for me.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time, hands holding each other's. It could’ve been years, Kaeden felt, before she broke the silence. “I could kiss you.”

She didn’t know why she’d said that. It was always something she’d cringed on looking back on it. It had felt so out of place, and at such an inconvenient time back then. But this time, it felt right. She wasn’t just talking to an attractive stranger.

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, slightly surprised.

“Oh.”

A thin smile formed on her lips

“Well…”

They both smiled, remembering how Ahsoka had replied back then. How young they’d been. How blatantly obvious Kaeden was, and how equally oblivious Ahsoka had been. Their eyes fluttered shut as they leaned towards each other. Even though she could feel her heart racing, Kaeden felt... calm.

“Thanks”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I hope you guys like it. Any feedback, positive or negative, is greatly appreciated.


End file.
